tms_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
The Moment Spirit Pixies
The Moment Spirit Pixies is the first Made-For-TV Seasonal Movie written and created by Krista Ulrich. This event takes place in March to April 2021. Plot The first day of spring has been coming along in the Northern Hemisphere. Although, there is an Evil Queen that creates the snow during the warmer seasons, and her name is Queen Erma Snowberg. She's also known as the Evil Queen of the Beauty Weather. At home, Krista and Tim saw the snow coming outside, with Alexia joining. The others, like Riley, Charlene, Lop, and Sid, are also watching it in irritation. Krista got a text, realizing Ty is sick again. At Apartment 5B of the Moment Spirit Value, Kendra, Flint, Sam, and Keiko are discovering Ty's illness. Krista went to the lab. She was trying to operate the Weathery Changer, but the machine is malfunctioned, which causes Satoshi to enter in concern. Since the machine is not working, there might be something going on out there. Krista returns from the lab, she's telling the members that there's magic going on around. Rhonda came from her bedroom in concern. She tells Lop and Sid to go by the vehicles, but they'll be using one of them. She also tells Riley and Charlene to go in the backyard, Alexia to the kitchen, and Krista and Tim down in the basement. Nobody can do all that. Before the band leaves the house, they saw Tsukiko, Tomiko, and Yuri, whose flight to Japan is cancelled. After each of them receive obnoxious text message about their idols, each of them are being forced to do stuff that Rhonda told the Moment Spirit members to. When they are about to leave, Kaede, Krista's Japanese bobtail cat rubs against her feet, but she told her to find Roxy, her Calico cat. Later, the band went off to the road, then they arrive at the portal, where it travels anyone to the land where the fairies live in. They all jump right in. As they arrive, Krista falls in first, and then Tim falls right on top of her, and Alexia falls right on top of him. Riley also falls on the top of the grass, Charlene falls right besides her, Lop falls on top of the grass, and Sid falls right behind her. The band discover that the land has no snow around. They looked around, and the fairies live there. The little fairy is discovering the humans that came to the land. The band met a little fairy that lives there. During the session with a little fairy, Krista received a picture message from Tsukiko, showing that her idol is frozen solid. Tim thinks it's embarrassing. The queen announces the time where the Moment Spirit has to come by. Then, they all went to the castle, where the leader of Fairyland lives. They met the queen, naming Queen Bella Fairy. The band is telling the queen that snow in spring can be worse, causing the effects of Ty's illness, TP-TH-7's flight, and their boss's work at Cedar Point. The queen realize that the Moment Spirit has been heroes, she transformed the entire band into fairies using magic flowers. As the band leaves after transformation, the tooth fairy comes to the Queen about a 7-year-old girl from Missouri. Rhonda and Satoshi are talking about the worst things that can ever happen about Krista's machine, Ty's health, and TP-TH-7's travel. Then, they had to look for the Moment Spirit members. They went in the basement, but they only see instruments without the members playing them. Then, they went to the second floor to look for them. Krista, Tim, and Alexia weren't even in their rooms, neither is Riley and Charlene in their rooms, and Lop and Sid in their rooms. Satoshi thinks they're all kidnapped by the Evil Queen of the Beauty Weather, but Rhonda doesn't think so. Back at Fairyland, the Moment Spirit members are about to travel back to their home, which two fairy couples did for them. Before that, the Moment Spirit's van has already towed back to their home, since they haven't used it. Rhonda and Satoshi are now looking for the Moment Spirit members. During their time to look for them, the snow start disappearing in Sandusky, Ohio, causing all of the bloom to rise. Everyone living in Sandusky all saw that in shock, including Chief Milton, and everyone living in the apartment. TP-TH-7 members are inside Apartment 5B trying to make Ty healthy again. After snow's disappearance, Ty feels healthy again. Then, TP-TH-7 members went to the Moment Spirit's house. Few hours later, at night, TP-TH-7 members went in the basement, while Rhonda is watching TV news. Then, she saw a glowing blue light entering the house. She turns it off, and discovers the cuteness of blue fairy with pigtails, and she discovered it was Krista. Then, a cyan light appears to be Tim. The red light is Alexia, the purple light is Riley, the orange light is Charlene, the yellow light is Lop, and the green light is Sid. Satoshi enters the house, and discovered that the Moment Spirit members are all fairies. Rhonda told him that she had that same reaction, too. A fairy brought the pieces of the house for the Moment Spirit members to live in. Rhonda, Satoshi, Tsukiko, Tomiko, and Yuri all began working over the fairy home. They finished it at midnight, but Japan has spring back, and Tsukiko's idol is being sent to the hospital after being thawed. The Moment Spirit members, as fairies, took Tsukiko, Tomiko, and Yuri to the airport with their suitcases in attendance. Finally, TP-TH-7 members are ready to head back home! Few days, when TP-TH-7 is back in Japan, Ty thanks the Moment Spirit members for making him healthy again. Then, they left afterwards. In Jackson, New Jersey, at their house, Reeves Strong members, Ronald, Landon, George, Michael, and Jessica are playing in the snow, then Queen Erma Snowberg warned them that spring is back in one city, and the one entire country. She ended up transforming the entire band into wizards in order to stop the spring from coming back. The fairies, the Moment Spirit, have got to find their ways to stop the winter from coming back by repairing the Weathery Changer. They found the tools that can best be fixed for the machine. Outside, Reeves Strong members are using their wands to stop the spring. Then, the Moment Spirit members fixed/repaired the machine. The machine stops the city of Sandusky, Ohio from having winter back. The Fairy Queen returns back to the Moment Spirit members, and told them their story about the Evil Queen of the Beauty Weather that she was hired by Reeves Strong for their evilness to make the spring snow all the way. That means the Moment Spirit members have plans to set up their instruments in order to battle against the Evil Queen. They started to battle, because the Evil Queen wants to snow all spring and summer long, which causes a huge brawl against the Moment Spirit fairies. Rhonda and Satoshi both went outside. With a vine hanging at the Moment Spirit, Kendra, Sam, and Keiko uses it safely, while Flint and Ty fall in right after the Evil Queen snap the top of the vine. By causing Ty's pain, Flint lands on top of him. While the battle is going on, at Sandusky Police Department, Chief Milton has three collection types: snacks, files, and a fairy, which is the inspiration of Tsukiko. Although, Reeves Strong wizards are still getting rid of spring, and returning the snow back. The Moment Spirit members all have plans to stop the Evil Queen from hurting spring so much. Then, the vines are back, and everyone at the Moment Spirit Value Apartment are coming back down. They all become fairies. The green fairies are Zoey, Bruno, Kathleen, and Ji-Hun. The yellow fairies are James, Noah, Ben, and Amanda. The orange fairies are Scarlett, Anthony, Tammi, and Keiko. The purple fairies are Mike, Violet, Sherri, and Sam. The red fairies are Sophie, Pam, Jennifer, and Kendra. The cyan fairies are Natasha, Belinda, Renee, and Flint. The blue fairies are John, Leigh-Anne, Caleb, and Ty. As it is, there are more wizards with Elroy, Jamie, Martin, Danika, Natalia, Will, Guy, Jeffery, Tarron, Andy, Leroy, Valery, Elise, Clara, Gene, Oscar, Shirley, Adam, Morris, and Zach. These people live at Reeves Strong Valor Apartment. They are helping Reeves Strong out with their own hands. While this is happening, Apartments 2B, 3B, 4B, and 5B are filling up manure collection from an old ranch, while Apartments 2A, 3A, 4A, and 5A are setting up the vine as a trap. Rhonda uses a vine as a lasso, and spins the Evil Queen around. She is not finished with them, but the Moment Spirit's performance began, causing the Evil Queen to run around in distress. She trips through the vine that Bruno, Zoey, Natasha, Sophie, Jennifer, Anthony, Ji-Hun, Leigh-Anne, Tammi, Caleb, and Sherri set, and lands on the manure, where John, James, Scarlett, Mike, Belinda, Pam, Violet, Kathleen, Renee, Noah, Ben, Amanda, Ty, Kendra, Flint, Sam, and Keiko prepared at. After that, the music stops. Queen Bella Fairy is being called by Krista that they got the Evil Queen down. Then, she sends her fairy guards to head to where the Evil Queen is. Then, Queen Erma Snowberg is arrested for her crime. While bringing the spring back, TP-TH-7 were fairies, with Tsukiko being blue, Tomiko being red, and Yuri being yellow, and they defeat the wizards, members of WJ-IJ-5, Gabin, Georges, and Lou. Then, they all become human again. Then, the Moment Spirit Value fairies defeated Reeves Strong Valor wizards by each set. Then, they all become humans again. The Moment Spirit began fighting with Reeves Strong again. After the fight, with Ronald's hit by Krista, Chief Milton arrives with her fellow officers on time and arrested Reeves Strong for their crimes. The Moment Spirit members are still having fun as fairies. Then, they are being rewarded by Queen Bella Fairy for their hard work, earning a trophy for the trophy room. Later, after they set it down, the Fairy Queen took a picture of the members as fairies before transforming back to humans, which she did. The members are back as humans. Now, the spring is back, and they're having fun! Characters New Characters * Queen Erma Snowberg * Queen Bella Fairy * Queen Bella's Guards Returning Characters * Krista Ulrich * Tim Tsukuda * Alexia Upton * Riley Tomnumber * Charlene Henry * Lop Carol * Sid Winter * Ty Pennington * Kendra Blood * Flint McCollough * Sam Mysterina * Keiko Hamada * Satoshi Nakamura * Rhonda Warren * Tsukiko Uchida * Tomiko Kai * Yuri Moto Partnering TMS Value Characters * Caleb Jones * Lilith Jones * Leigh-Anne Lexington * Tammi Allen * Noah Roberts * Renee Thomas * Ben Badley * Amanda Travis * Anthony Baxter * Jennifer Alexson * Ji-Hun Chung * Belinda Smith * Pam Lucas * Violet Moore * Kathleen Kisaki * Natasha Nicksburg * Sophie Pashmaker * John White * James William * Scarlett Seabrooke * Mike Sumimoto * Bruno Ryan * Zoey Megdalina Partnering RS Valor Characters * Elroy Savidge * Jamie Snelling * Martin Hughes * Danika Sinclair * Will Clarkson * Natalia South * Tarron Erwin * Jeffery Monday * Andy Howles * Leroy Gibbs * Valery Ashton * Elise Hillis * Clara Rainchild * Gene McAllister * Oscar Michaels * Shirley Huffenstand * Adam Broeker * Morris Stewart * Zach Pretson Mentioned Characters * Roxy * Kamira Nocturna * Haruka Sato Characters with Slight Appearance * Kaede * Sarah Mysterina * Marion Blood * Yumi Hamada * Gabin Royer * Georges Roux * Lou Moreau Settings New Settings * Fairyland Returning Settings * The Moment Spirit's House * The Moment Spirit Value Apartment * The Moment Spirit Lab * Reeves Strong's House Mentioned Settings * Cedar Point * TP-TH-7's House Settings with Slight Appearance * Sandusky Police Department Trivia * The Moment Spirit Pixies is the springtime Made-For-TV movie, while the others are being The Moment Spirit Halloween, The Moment Spirit Christmas, and The Moment Spirit Vacation Case. ** In this one, the entire band become fairies in this, while Reeves Strong become snow-blowing wizards. * This is the fourth time that the Moment Spirit ends up fighting with Reeves Strong the same way before Chief Milton arrests Reeves Strong. The first time is The Moment Spirit original, the second time is The Moment Spirit Halloween, and the third time is The Moment Spirit Christmas. * This is one of the movies that Yuri Moto yells at someone that her name's not Midori. She also did that to Ronald Reeves in The Moment Spirit original, after playing her favorite song. * This is the second time Tsukiko Uchida's idol, Yuichi Asami is frozen solid in the franchise. The first time happened in this is The Moment Spirit Christmas. * Rhonda and Satoshi kept calling out Krista's and Tim's nicknames without the word "and" several times while looking for the band, naming out after real person. * This is the second time Ty Pennington got sick when snow is happening in spring. The first time is The Moment Spirit: Transformation of Metal, which was two years before The Moment Spirit Pixies. ** He did not throw up in this movie. However, he does this only in theatrical movies. * The queens in this have each other counterparts. * This is not the only one Krista Ulrich and her band were the fairies in this. There might be episodes that they might be the fairies. ** She has a Fairy Stone, which she uses over her transforming invention, "Stone Transformation of Krista Ulrich", or "Stone Transformation of Asami", since she is nicknamed Asami by Rhonda and Satoshi. It transform her and the band into certain creatures. She has it, alongside with Vampirism Stone (that she earned in The Moment Spirit: Krista's Vampire Life). *** It's also the first stone to receive in the Sequel trilogy. ** Krista's wings will be black, instead of blue, and she'll be in normal colors, other than blue. Also, she'll be in normal size, instead of smaller size. Also, the others in the band may be the same thing as she does. * This is one of the movies that the Moment Spirit earned trophy from anyone's help. Category:The Moment Spirit Movies Category:Made-For-TV Seasonal Movies Category:Sequel Trilogy Movies